beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ryuga
__INDEX__ Ryuga ist ein Charakter aus der Metal Saga. Sein Bey ist Lightning LDrago. In Beyblade-Metal Masters erhält den Bey Meteo LDrago da sein älterer Bey von Gingka in einem Kampf schwer beschädigt wurde und er ihn in ein Vulkan gebladet hatte und dadurch füllte sich Lightning LDrago mit Meteorenenergie und verwandelte sich in''' Meteo LDrago. Vermutlich liegt der Vulkan in der Nähe von Koma Vilage. Er erhält in Metal Fury außerdem noch einen stärkeren Bey, LDrago Destructor. In der Folge Kenta's Determination (Beyblade-Metal Fury ) erfährt man, dass er mit Nachnamen Kishatu heißt.Er stirbt in einer der letzten folgen von Metal fury Beyblade Metal Fusion Er stahl LDrago mit 16 Jahren aus dem Schrein wo er aufbewahrt wurde. Ryusei Hagane versuchte ihn aufzuhalten wurde aber kurzerhand besiegte. Nachdem er verlor gab er Pegasus Gingka und bat ihm Ryuga zu suchen und besiegen. Später kommt Ryusei als Phoenix. Ryuga ist der Anführer von Dark Nebula. Er ist Gingka Haganes ärgster und längster Rivale. Sein Bey Lightning L-Drago braucht sowohl Negative, als auch Positive Energie um seine thumb|Ryuga unter LDragos Kontrolle gesamten Kräfte zu entfalten (Weil Ryuga seine gesamte Negative Energie an ihn abgab, musste er sich für lange Zeit in einer Kapsel in der Dark Nebula ausruhen). Als Gingka in Folge 13 gegen Ryuga kämpft, reizt Ryuga Gingka so, dass er seine Gesamte nun Negative Energie an LDrago abgab und LDrago genug Power für sein Dark Move Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike hatte, mit dem er Gingka nun in diesem Kampf besiegte. Am Ende der Staffel , kämpfen Gingka gegen Ryuga in dem von Doji ins Leben gerufene Turnier "Battle Blader ", das allerdings nur ein Trick ist damit Gingka sich in diesem Turnier mehr Kräfte ansammelt und diese im Finale an Ryuga mit einer Niederlage abgibt. Am Ende des Turniers , als Gingka mit Ryuga kämpft, ergreift LDrago Besitz über Ryuga, da LDrago zu mächtig wurde. Er verwandelt Ryuga in einen Dämon. Am Ende besiegte Gingka Ryuga mit dem Special Move Neue Galaxie, das L-Drago ohne Erfolg mit einem Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction zu Kontern versucht und scheitert. Beyblade Metal Masters Ryugas erster Auftritt in Metal Masters ist in Folge „Die Rückkehr des Dragon Emperor“ in der er sich in den Kampf zwischen Tsubasa und Team Excalibur einmischt. Hier sieht man auch zum ersten Mal seinen neuen Bey Meteo L-Drago. Nach diesem Kampf verschwindet er und ist das nächste Mal zu sehen, als er von Mitgliedern der Hades Corporation, unteranderem Jack, angegriffen wird. Er geht mit Jack zum Hauptquartier, da dieser ihm verspricht gegen ihn zu kämpfen sobald sein Bey fertig sei. Im Gebäude der Hades Corporation kämpft er gegen Zeo. Den Kampf gewinnt er mit Leichtigkeit und Dr. Ziggurat provoziert ihn und nach einem Starken Angriff Seitens Ryuga, bei der ein Teil des Hauptquartiers zerstört wurde, geht er wieder in die Wüste zurück. Bei dem Weltmeisterschaftskampf von Team Galaxy gegen das Team der USA kämpft er als Spezial Ersatzspieler für Yu und Tsubasa gegen Jack. Er gewinnt den Kampf und verschwindet wieder. Man sieht ihn wieder als Ginga und die anderen versuchen, Dr. Ziggurat aufzuhalten. Als das fliegende Hades City die Insel zerstören will, schießt er vom Ufer seinen Bey ab und zerstört es so Großteils. Als Ginga versucht in Inneren der Stadt eine Kernschmelze zu vthumb|left|Jack vs Ryuga erhindern kommt Ryuga ihm zu Hilfe und schafft es so die Katastrophe zu verhindern. Dies ist sein letzter Auftritt in Metal Masters. Mit seinem Bey Meteo LDrago besiegte er Gingka in Beyblade-Metal Masters. In Folge 97, entwickelt er einen neuen Special Move namens Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. Beyblade Metal Fury In Beyblade-Metal Fury erhält Ryuga den Bey LDrago Destructor. Sein erster Auftritt ist in der Folge LDrago Destroy, in der er seinen Kampf mit Kyoya beginnt, den er in der nächsten Folge mit Leichtigkeit gewinnt. Nun erzählt Gingka ihm die Geschichte von Nemesis und den Legend Bladern. Dies glaubt Ryuga Gingka zuerst nicht und fordert ihn zu einem Kampf heraus. In diesem Kampf entdeckt Gingka die neuen Fähigkeiten von Pegasus, die ihm aber nichts gegen LDrago Destructor nützen. Nachdem Ryuga schließlich gewonnen hat, will er zuerst weggehen, aber Yuki will auch noch mal sein Glück versuchen und gegen Ryuga kämpfen. Zuerst sieht es danach aus, als ob Yuki keine Chance hat, aber dann entdeckt Yuki, dass er ein Legendärer Blader ist und kann LDrago zurückstoßen. Aber auch das nützt Yuki nichts, da Ryuga viel zu stark für ihn ist. Nachdem Ryuga gegen Yuki gewonnen hat, verschwindet er, taucht aber ein paar Folgen schon wieder auf. Dort ist er gerade auf der Suche nach Lagendären Bladern, als er von Kenta gefunden wird. Dieser will zusammen mit Ryuga trainieren, um auch ein Legendärer Blader zu werden. Zuerst missachtet Ryuga Kenta und ist nicht sonderlich nett zu ihm, aber nach einiger Zeit gibt Ryuga Kenta etwas zu essen und spricht mit ihm. Kenta erzählt ihm, warum er hier ist und daraufhin lässt Ryuga Kenta mit sich ziehen. Das nächste Mal erscheint er mit Kenta in einem Turnier auf, um weiter nach Legend Bladern zu suchen. Dort trifft er auf Tsubasa, kämpft mit ihm und gewinnt. Hier setzte er auch zum ersten mal LDrago Destructors Ultimativen Special Move "Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring" ein. Da es dort keine Legend Blader gibt, zieht er mit Kenta weiter. Sein nächstes Auftauchen ist bei einem weiteren Turnier. Dort geht es darum, als erster an ein Ziel zu kommen und dort mit dem zweiten um einen Preis, eine riesige goldene Statue, zu kämpfen. Auf dem Weg dorthin trifft er auf King, der ihn zu einem Kampf herausfordert. Diesen gewinnt Ryuga, aber es fällt ihm wegen Variares Linksroutation schwer. Er schafft es nicht, zuerst am Ziel zu sein, schaltet sich aber trotzdem in den Kampf zwischen Johannes, Aguma, Bao und Chris gegen Gingka, King, Yuki, Benkei, Tobi und Zeo ein. Dabei will er Chris seine ganze Kraft rauben, wovon ihn Kenta aber abhält.Trotzdem flüchtet Johannes Seite, da Chris nun zu schwach ist. Dann folgt noch ein kurzer Wortwechsel zwischen ihm und Gingka und Ryuga verschwindet mit Kenta. Als nächstes taucht er auf, als Nemesis' Prototyp seine Macht entfesselt. Er ist mit Kenta weit davon entfernt, bemerkt aber, was passiert, da LDrago anfängt zu leuchten. Also macht er sich auf den Weg zu Nemesis, um die dunkle Macht von Nemesis für sich zu nutzen. Aber Kenta versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun und kämpft deshalb gegen ihn. Diesen Kampf gewinnt Ryuga ebenfalls, aber der Facebolt von LDrago bekommt einen Kratzer. Bei Nemesis angekommen trifft Ryuga Doji wieder, der ihn beleidigt, aber nur um zu erreichen, dass Ryuga gegen Nemesis kämpft und Nemesis somit seine Kraft absorbieren kann. Dies tut Ryuga auch, aber zur Überraschung von Rago, Pluto und Doji bildet er zusammen mit Gingka, Kyoya und Chris Zeus Barriere, die Nemesis ein für alle mal versiegeln könnte. Aber weil Doji Ryuga weiterhin beleidigt und weil Ryuga die Kraft von Nemesisbesitzen möchte, verlässt LDrago die Barriere und attackiert Nemesis. Da Nemesis aber zu stark für LDrago ist, absorbiert er LDragos Kraft, worauf Diabolo Nemesis entsteht. Nun kämpft Ryuga mit den Bladern der 4 Jahreszeiten gegen Diabolo Nemesis, aber als Nemesis seinen Special Move "Armagedon" einsetzt, beginnt der Tempel, in dem sie sich befinden, einzustürzen. Während alle flüchten, bleibt Ryuga zurück und will weiter gegen Nemesis kämpfen, aber er wird von einem Stein getroffen und es scheint zuerst, dass er tot ist. Aber man sieht in noch am Ende der Folge, als er wütend mit LDrago ein paar Felsen zersört. Kurze Zeit später tritt er wieder in Erscheinung, um allein gegen Nemesis zu kämpfen. Bei diesem Kampf kommt Ryuga an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte und schafft es selbst mit dem Ultimativen Special Move "Dragon Emperor Strong Supreme Soaring" nicht, Nemesis zu schlagen. Nachdem er verloren hat, wird er ohnmächtig. Gingka und Kenta eilen zu ihm und trauern erst mal, aber dann beginnen die Legendären Blader den finalen Kampf gegen Nemesis. Als es schlecht für die Legend Blader aussieht, wacht Ryuga auf und überträgt Kenta sein Star Fragment. Jedoch verschwindet Ryuga zusammen mit LDrago Destructor. In der letzten Folge denkt Gingka nochmal an Ryuga und bedankt sich bei ihm, worauf ein Bild von ihm im Himmel erscheint. Charakter Ryuga ist als das pure Böse dargestellt, er ist rücksichtslos Feinden und Verbündeten gegenüber und kennt keine Grenzen, wenn es darum geht seinthumb|Ryugae Ziele zu erreichen. Er terrorisiert also andere Blader und ist sehr Machthungrig dargestellt. In Folge 51 "Der Geist des Bladers " wird erklärt, dass sein Verhalten einzig und allein auf LDragos Besitz zurückzuführen ist. Allerdings sieht man in der Folge "Kenta's Determination " ( Metal Fury ), dass ihm nicht alles egal ist. Als er sich z.B. um LDrago sorgte. Er wartete im Regen auf Kenta, als dieser das Bewusstsein verlor, ihm nachts mit Hilfe von LDrago ein Feuer entzündete oder ihm sogar was zu Essen gab. Außerdem scheint er eine Art sechsten Sinn zu besitzen, welcher ihn vor einem Angriff rechtzeitig warnt. Kämpfe Ryuga hat bisher zwei Kämpfe verloren , nämlich gegen Gingka Hagane und Rago. Er ist einer der stärksten bekannten Blader und deswegen ist er in Beyblade Metal-Fury auch ein Legend Blader. '''Kämpfe (Metal Fusion) Kämpfe (Metal Masters) Kämpfe (Metal Fury) Trivia *In seinem seinem Namen ist das Wort "Ryu" enthalten, was in der japanischen Literatur mit dem Wort Drache übersetzt werden kann. Ryugas voller Name bedeutet demnach wahrscheinlich Drachenklaue oder Klaue des Drachen. *Er ist ein Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten und hat die Jahreszeit Sommer *Ryuto ist sein jüngerer Bruder. *Im Kampf gegen Nemesis überträgt Ryuga sein Starfragment auf Kenta, wodurch LDrago Destructor zerfällt und Ryuga verschwindet. *Es ist nicht sicher, ob Ryuga wirklich in Fury gestorben ist. *Es könnte möglicherweise sein, dass Ryuga in Zero G auftaucht, da sein Tod in Fury nicht eindeutig ist. Galerie﻿﻿﻿﻿ Ryuga lächelt.jpg Ryuga Folge 148.png Beyblade Metal Fury.png Blitze und Ryuga.jpg Die Legend Blader im Opening.png Imagest.jpg Jack vs Ryuuga.png Kyoya vs Ryuuga.png L-Drago schwerbeschädigt.jpg LDrago Destroy.jpg LDragos Macht.PNG Legend Spirit.png LightningLDragoBeast.jpg MFB Dragon Emperor.png Meteo LDrago.png Mixbildkleiner.jpg Ryoga LDrago.jpg Ryuga-LDrago.jpg Ryuga.jpg Ryuga10.jpg Ryuga18.jpg Ryuga2.jpg Ryuga3.PNG Ryuga4.PNG Ryuga4D.png Ryuga5.png Ryuga6.jpg Ryuga7.jpg Ryuga Destiny 1.jpg Ryuga Destiny 2.jpg Ryuga Folge 148.png Ryuga IV.png Ryuga LDragoHolder.gif Ryuga Poster.jpg Ryuga Walpaper.png Ryuga erschrocken.png Ryuga gegen Gingka.png Ryuga im Weltall.jpg Ryuga in 124.png Ryuga in Lava.jpg Ryuga is epic animation by animallovers626-d3gf0q0.jpg Ryuga lächelt.jpg Ryuga ohnmächtig.jpg Ryuga und Gingka.png Ryuga und LDrago Destroy.png Ryuga und das Monster.png Ryuga unter LDrago Destroy's Kontrolle.png Ryuga unter LDrago Destroy's Kontrolle 2.png Ryuga unter LDrago Destroy's Kontrolle 3.png Ryugas LDrago.png Ryuuga-san7.jpg LDrago will dich zerstören...png Ryugas Geist dankt Gingka.png Ryugas Spirit.jpg Ryuga sucht etwas.jpg Ryuga vs Tsubasa.png thumb|Ryuga Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Fusion) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Masters) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-Metal Fury) Kategorie:Dark Nebula Kategorie:Legend Blader Kategorie:Blader der 4 Jahreszeiten